Teenage Cristina and Owen
by LouisVuitton11
Summary: AU. A teenage Cristina did a real stupid thing, that led to her mother sent her to a strict boarding school for both girls and boys. There is a certain Owen in the same school. Other GA-character will be included in this story.
1. AN

I've been thinking about starting a new AU-story about my favorite couple ,Cristina and Owen, and I've been thinking about three different plots. I think perhaps you could choose the one you think are best. And the one with the most votes, I'll start writing about it.

**1.** Teenagers Cristina and Owen meet for first time in a camp for youth. Other GA-character will be included in this story.

**2.** A teenage Cristina did a real stupid thing, that led to her mother sent her to a strict boarding school for both girls and boys. There is a certain Owen in the same school. Other GA-character will be included in this story. **Picked**

**3.** 18-year old Cristina begins in college and there she meet the senior Owen. Other GA-character will be included.

So, what do you think about it? You can vote in review or send me a message.

_**Warning: I'm not so good in English, this is my third language. So,do not be surprised if you see lots of typos or grammatical errors in my storys. But I'll try to find one that can help me adjust the stor**_y.

_Update:_

_**1:** 0 votes. _

_**2:** 11 votes. _

_**3:** 7 votes._

_It seems as if the most like number 2 as the plot. The first chapter is coming soon, it will be right here._


	2. First chapter

_**Remember, I'm not so good in English, this is my third language. So, do not be surprised if you see lots of typos or grammatical error. **_

**Chapter 1**

"_What were you thinking, __stupid kid?__ No, don´t__ say anything. I'm talking now! __I've had enough, __you've got too many chances. But it was the last one! You will go t__o the boarding school in Vermont!"_

The 16-year old, Cristina, stared out through the car window. She could see a big, castle-like building with several small buildings behind. The school was in the country, not far from the town Montpeiler in the state Vermont. In the dark, the schoolyard was empty, it meant that all students would probably be in their dormitory or room. It would not be surprising, time was something nine at evening.

Under lighting on the school stair, a short, plump and dark-skinned woman stood with an older, easily bald man. They walked down the stairs when the car pulled up in front of the stairs. Cristina glared at them, even though they have not done anything.

"Cristina, it looks good , right?" her stepfather Saul said and looked at Cristina. He looked doubtful. Cristina refused to respond. She hasn't said a single word since they went to Vermont. She grabbed her suede bag, the bag her mother hated, and stepped out of the car.

Saul sighed and stepped out of the car.

"Hey. You are the headmaster, right?" he said and smiled, as he walked up to the man and the woman. Cristina stayed quiet at the car and ran her hand through her long, curly hair. She had only been here a few minutes and she already hated the place. Everything looked so old-time and the weather was crap. It was dark and cold, contrary to Los Angeles, and she could feel a little raindrops.

"Hi, Dr Rubenstein. I am Richard Webber, the headmaster for Eton School" The man said and shook the hand with Saul. "Here is Miranda Bailey, director of studies" the headmaster continued.

Saul smiled and shook the hand with the woman. Cristina stood quiet and watched exchange between the adults. Mr Webber had a tweed jacket with a beige trouser and Mrs Bailey had a pencil skirt with a navy cashmere sweater. Not so fine, Cristina thought.

"Pleased to meet you. I am so grateful that you would receive Cristina so late in the period" Saul said, politely. Mr Webber waved it off with his hand.

"No, no. It should be us who are grateful to get such as good student like Cristina. We are happy to have her here" Mr Webber said and smiled at Cristina.

Cristina snorted. Such a fawning. The only reason they are happy about her is all donated money they got from her parents. Saul turned to Cristina.

"Cristina, come here and say hello" He said, firmly. Cristina suckade reluctantly and walked to them. She didn´t have the strenght to resist. She had screamed and protested in the recent weeks, it had made her so beat.

"Hi, Cristina. I hope you will like the school here. Miranda Bailey here, will introduce you and answer all questions you have. She is your mentor" Mr Webber said and smiled. Cristina didn´t smile back.

"So intersting" she said, sarcastically. She could feel Saul´s admonished gaze.

"You should say goodbye to your father here. I need to talk to him before he goes. Miranda will take you to your room. All students should be in their dormitory now" the headmaster said.

"_Stepfather_" Cristina said, cool.

Cristina came after Mrs. Bailey out in the yard, on the way to dormitory for older pupils. They had picked up her suitcases from the car and Cristina had said a quick goodbye to Saul before she followed Mrs Bailey. Cristina refused to hug Saul. He looked hurt, but tried to hide it.

"All pupils must be at their dormitory at nine o'clock, so you know. You will share a room with Calliope Torres. She also came late in the period, the little screwball" Mrs Bailey said, sharply.

"I don´t share room" Cristina hissed as she walked with Bailey. Mrs Bailey stopped and turned around. She was slight shorter than the petite Cristina.

"Did you say something, Beverly Hills-girl?" she said and stared up at Cristina. Cristina fell in silent and didn´t dare say anything more. Mrs Bailey´s staring was brief but still rather scary. She turned and continued the way to a house. This dormitory was the smallest of all. Mrs Bailey talked about different rules and stuff while they went inside. The first room they walked past was the lounge room.

"Here is the lounge room" Mrs Bailey said, without stoppning.

There were several pupils there. They stared at Cristina with big eyes and whispered a lot. Cristina could hear whispers like _It must be the Beverly Hills-girl, Gosh she is so pretty, Who is she?, Look at those curls, She __looks like a bitch, A skinny bitch (A girl voice), No, a sexy bitch (A guy voice) _and more.

Obviously, they have not had a Beverly Hills girl here, Cristina thought and follow after Mrs Bailey in the girl´s corridor.

It took a while before they arrived at Cristina's room. The room was alright, with light walls, two windows and a pair of comfortable beds. There were also two desks and a large wardrobe.

Cristina´s new roommate, Calliope, was there. She was a pretty, spanish girl with long dark hair. Calliope stood up immediately from the chair when they came in. She seemed to be afraid of Mrs. Bailey.

"Hi" Calliope said. She was dressed in her pjs and had a chemistry book in one hand.

"Calliope, here is Cristina Yang. She is your new rommate. Please take good care of her, Bailey said and dropped Cristina´s suitcase. She turned to Cristina.

"If you have any questions, ask Calliope. She will help you with everything you need. I expect to see you at breakfast at eight. In the school uniform, not this ... sweater .. okay?" Mrs Bailey said and looked critical at Cristina´s fitting, black sweater before left. Cristina got no time to respond.

"Ooh, the little nazi was in a hurry" Cristina muttered, sarcastically. Calliope heard her. She grinned and held out her hand.

"Call me Callie. And you should listen to Bailey. Too much visible skin can give you detention. Belive me, it happened me" she said. Cristina grinned a bit and shook her hand.

She felt that she could get along with Callie.

"It was just a sweater?... And was Mrs. Bailey seriously about school uniform? Do we have school uniforms here?" Cristina asked as she took her suitcases to her bed. Saul and her mother Helen had not informed her that much, she was pissed off and refused to listen to them.

Callie nodded condolent.

"Yep, yours is on the chair there. By the way, you may choose the cardigan or jacket. During winter you can have them both" she said and nodded meant at a chair in the room. Cristina went and picked among the clothes lying there. Ugly.

Red checkered skirt, white blouse, grey jacket, grey cardigan, knee socks and a pair of black flat shoe. Cristina snorted, knee socks? Maybe she wasn't a Chanel Queen like her bitchy mother, but she has actually better taste than that. She turned to Callie.

"Serioulsy?" she said. Callie nodded.

"Mmm...Are you allowed to have own shoes instead? And nylon stockings instead of the knee socks?" Cristina asked and put her uniform back in disgust.

"Yes, I guess it. I actually use the nylon stockings and they have not said anything about it. I could not just use those socks" Callie said, nodded as she lay in her bed.

"Good!" Cristina said, relieved. "So... you've lived here alone all the time?". She looked around the room.

"Yes, I came late in the period, two weeks before you. And there was no roommate left over for me. But you're here now so...Usually it's four or two people per room" Callie said and stretched out her legs in the air.

Cristina nodded and could feel how tired she was. Her eyelids felt so heavy and her eyes slid away to the suitcases. She opened the other and looked for a pajamas. She found at last something pale pink and took it up. It was a silk teddy with a pyjama bottom of silk, a french brand.

"Damn mom..." Cristina thought bitterly. She would not let her mother to pack her clothes. But she tried to protest to go to vermont, so if she packed it would mean that she gave up.

"Luxurious sleepwear...you are from a rich family, right?" Callie said, sympathetic.

"Yep, Beverly Hills. You too?" Cristina asked, hinting at the tone in Callie´s voice.

"Yeah...I am a heiress" Callie said, slight dissatisfied. Cristina smiled. She is apparently not the only one who disliked being in a rich and dysfunctional Family.

"Poor us" Cristina said, slight ironic, as she took up her toliet bag. Callie laughed.

"I like you, roommate" she said, grinned.

A tiny part of Cristina's mind told her that she might actually be able to thrive here. Callie seems alright, and wasn't one of the bitchy boarding school girls. And besides, she did not need to see her witch mother.

**Next chapter will come soon (depending on whether you liked this one or not). Please, be honest when you write your reviews. And I always like to hear your suggestion to the story.**

**LouisVuitton11**


	3. The first day part 1

**Remember, I'm not so good in English, this is my third language. So, do not be surprised if you see lots of typos or grammatical error. **

**AN: Sorry for the bad update, but ****I went away for two weeks of vacation and didn´t have time to write much. And, my other story "GA desert on a island" is too updated today. **

**AN 2: Year classes ****at Eton School is the same as in high school.**** Lexie is 15 year old and April 16 (she was redo a year) and they are sophomore. Alex, Izzie, Callie, Meredith, Cristina and Jackson are junior and everyone are 16 year old. Mark, Teddy, Arizona, Addison, Derek and Owen are senior and are 17 year old (without Owen and Derek, they**** had turned 18 during the fall semester). And, by the way, I**** am sorry about my geographical error in the previous chapter. I mistyped "the city Vermont." I meant, in fact, the boarding school was in the city Montpeiler in the state Vermont. **

* * *

Owen sat at his usual table. He ate while he waited for his roommates Mark and Derek. They used to be extra slow with their hair styling. The dining room was half empty. Almost everyone's lesson began before half past eight.

"Owen! Why didn´t you say that Mark kissed Little Grey!" a familiar voice said. Owen looked around and saw Derek, who sat down next to him. He looked a little furios.

"Öhm...seriously? I don´t bother who Mark kissed. And I didn´t know about it" Owen said and rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry! But, it was she who took the first step! She asked me to teach her how to kiss" another voice said. Mark. He sat down on the other side of Owen. Derek looked like he wanted to beat Mark up.

"Sorry?! I promised Meredith to make sure you didn´t pick up Little Grey, like the other girls here!" Derek said and gripped a toast. "Owen, I may get angry about it, right?".

Owen sighed and took a sip of his juice. He was in the middle of Mark and Derek´s fight, as usual. There was always something.

He turned to Derek. "Don´t be surprised. You know that Mark always pick up anyone with a pulse. He actually was put on Addison when you were with her"-

"Hello? I'm actually here. I can hear you" Mark said and glared at Owen.

"And, by the way, the lesson begin uhm...about 8 minutes" Owen continued and bit into his toast.

"What? Dammit!" Derek said and began to eat at breakneck speed. Mark did the same thing.

"Yep, you would have got more time if you weren´t so busy adding gel into your hair" Owen said, grinning. Mark and Derek was the most girly men he knew. They must always have time to shave bristles and fix their hair.

* * *

Cristina was sitting with Callie on an oblong table. They sat in the corner of the table and a bunch of girls sat a little bit further away from them. It seemed as if nobody wanted to sit with the two newcomers. Cristina took a sip of the tea. She grimaced.

"Urk...sickly. Don´t they have any other flavor than lemon?" she said and put down the cup.

"Nope, the Vermont people love juice and coffee for breakfast. You are probably the only one here who even drink tea" Callie said, grinned as she ate from her yoghurt jar.

"It would not be surprising. They have really disgusting tea" Cristina said and reached for a juice packet. A pair of hands took it before her. She looked up and saw a skinny, dark blond haired girl with a scraggy face. She sat a few seats away from her and Callie.

"Excuse me, I will be ready soon" the girl said with a fake smile and poured the juice into her glass before she gave it to Cristina. Cristina recognized the voice. It was the same voice who said "A skinny bitch" about her yesterday. Cristina´s eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh, thanks a lot" she said, slightly sarcastically, and took the juice packet. She poured it into her glass and drank it all immediately.

"Teddy Altman, school´s 'bitch'. She sits with her gang – Arizona, Naomi and Addison. They all are pretty nice except for Teddy. She has a tendency to be a bit bitchy" Callie whispered bitterly when the blonde had turned away from them.

Cristina looked at the other girls. A perky light blonde girl, a beautiful redhead girl and a pretty dark skinned girl. Cristina noticed that Callie looked at the perky blonde with something tenderly in her eyes. "Hmm... has Callie forgotten to mention something?" she thought with a small smile.

"Addison is kind of a leader in the gang" Callie continued and leaned herself a bit. "According to rumors, Addison were with two of McGuys. At the same time".

Cristina turned her head immediately at Callie.

"What? McGuys?" she said, laughing. She hadn´t heard anything more ridiculous.

"Yes...see that table with three guys? They are called McGuys" Callie said and nodded at a table in the corner.

Cristina looked around and saw three pretty good-looking guys. One was dark haired and was a "pretty guy", the other was pretty sexy but he looked stupid and the third was a redhead. He looked bored. Cristina smiled, he was handsome and his muscles looked sexy in the uniform, with the tie in a loose knot. He had the bluest eyes.

"The dark haired is Derek Shepherd. He is called McDreamy and he is together with the dark, twisted Meredith. The brown haired is Mark Sloan and is called McSteamy, sometimes McWhore. He has been with half of the girls in our grade. And the two have known each other since childhood and was with Addison, unconsciously at the same time. Poor them" Callie said. "And the redhead guy, he is Owen Hunt and is from a strict military family. That's why he is called McArmy... he never seems to be interested in the girls here. Some girls have tried, but he just ignored them with a bored expression. He is a hard guy".

Cristina smiled at the name "McArmy". It sounded so manly. The fact that he is hard, it didn't scare her away. It just attracted her.

"Where did you get all the information? You have been here for only two weeks" Cristina asked and lifted one eyebrow.

"Well, I have a pair of dumbo ears. And the place is full of gossipers" Callie said with a laugh.

"Dumbo ears, what?" Cristina asked, still with a lifted eyebrow.

"You know, ears who suck in all information nearby and gets extra big when there is some gossip around. A mode of speech we usually use in my old school" Callie said.

Cristina grinned at Callie´s explanation and stopped abruptly when she saw Mrs. Baliey come to them. She straightened her back. There was something in Mrs. Bailey that made Cristina nervous.

"Miss Yang, I need to talk to you about the timetable before your english lesson begins. Is it okay now?" Mrs. Bailey said. Cristina looked down at her plate and glass. They were empty.

"Sure. See you later, Callie" Cristina said and stood up. Callie nodded quickly.

* * *

Owen ran in the empty hallway. He forget one of his books and had to pick them up in the dormitory. He was a few minutes late now. He checked his watch and didn´t see a girl came out of Mrs Bailey´s office, at the same time. They collided and dropped everything. Books and papers flew up in the air.

"Ah, perfect" the girl said, sarcastic, as they bent down. The sound of her voice was sweet.

"I am sorr..." his words trailed out when he saw the girl for the first time. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in his whole life. So luscious. Her perfect raven curls who flowed down her back, her flawless and delicious porcelain face, her sparkled coffee brown eyes and so these full rosy lips. And she was probably one of the few, who actually looked right sexy in Eton School's uniform.

She must be new here, he thought. He has not seen her before and he was sure he would never be able to miss someone like her.

"It´s okay, McA...nothing" she said and looked self-conscious as ran her hand through her long, curly hair. Owen understood that she almost said his embarrassing McNamn. It made him wake up from his frozen state. He realized that he had stared at her a little too long.

"Oh, no. It´s not okay, I should not have run" he said and shook his head. She grinned.

"Right, runner" she said boldly. Owen couldn´t help but smile, she looked so cute when she said it. They began gathering up their things. It was then Owen remember anything Mark said. Something about a new Beverly Hills girl.

"Så...are you the new Beverly Hills girl?" Owen asked, as they stood up. The girl nodded and glanced around.

"Yes, sadly" she said and looked down at her timetable. "By the way, do you know where the english lesson are? Classroom 213?".

"Mr Herman, 213? I can take you there, I'm going to the classroom across from yours" Owen said, glad that he could help her, and began to walk.

"Thank you" she said and joined him. Owen looked down at her and suddenly remember that he didn't know her name.

"What´s your name?" he asked.

"Cristina Yang" she said, short and looked at him. Cristina...that's what the new girl named, Owen thought and smiled inwardly. So fine name, perfect for her.

"I am Owen Hunt" he said. "By the way, I recommend you sit at the back in classroom. Mr. Herman often unconsciously spit as he talks".

Cristina grinned. "Really? It sounds as if you've got a taste of it".

"Yes, I did and it wasn´t nice" Owen said, grinned. He wanted to say more but they were now arrived at the classroom.

"So, here is the classroom" he said and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Hunt" Cristina said and entered the classroom. All eyes turned toward her as she entered.

"Hunt? What are you doing here?" Mr Herman frowned.

"Oh, she is new and didn´t know where the classrom was. So I took her here" Owen said low and smooth, as he stealing glances at Cristina. She looked up and their eyes met for a moment.

"Oh, you must be Cristina Yang...welcome, came over here" mr Herman said and got up from his desk. "And thank you, Hunt, for bringing her to this classroom".

Owen nodded and threw a last glance at Cristina before he left. It was not until he was in the hallway, as he realized that he has smiled all the time. He didn´t usually smile and mean it. Not after what happened in summer 2011.

"This girl is really special" he thought.

* * *

Cristina groaned inwardly. But she pasted on a fake smile and went to Mr Herman. She could feel a lot of glances and she could hear whispers too, about her. Cristina saw Callie there, she sat in the back. She got a cheering smile from her.

"We have a new student in class. Here is Cristna Yang, from..." Mr Herman said and looked questioning at Cristina.

"Beverly Hills" she said.

"Yes, right. You can go and sit with..." Mr Herman said and looked for some empty chair. "...Calliope Torres there".

Cristina was relieved, she didn´t want to sit with some idiot. She went to the empty chair next to Callie. Teacher turned to the blackboard and the lesson began.

"So...you and Hunt. You have undoubtedly succeed" Callie whispered and looked avid.

"It was nothing. He run into me and was nice enough to help me get here" Cristina whispered back.

"Sure...he usually doesn´t to be nice. And I saw his big smile. He usually doesn't smile. It was mostly grinning, with McKillar" Callie said, grinned.

Cristina stared at her with a small grin. Callie knows too much to be a new student.

"You have dumbo eyes, too" Cristina said and shook her head.

"Oh, thank you. I take it as a compliment" Callie said, sarcastic.

Cristina looked back at the teacher and realized that McArmy was right. She could see the spit coming out from the teacher's mouth when he talked. She smiled inwardly.

The rest of the morning lessons were alright. Cristina was able to keep up in classes, no effort for her. Her lab partner in chemistry was Jackson, a guy with green pretty eyes. He was pretty wearisome and was overly impressed by her knowledge in chemistry. Cristina was sure that he was trying to flirt with her, but he was so bad that she didn´t realize it until later. She had lucky and sat next to Callie in social studies. The last lesson before lunch was French. Callie had Spanish instead.

"Look for me in the cafeteria" she said before Cristina left for French class. Cristina came into the classroom and saw an empty seat in the back of the classroom and went there. It was next to a pretty dark blonde girl with black nail-polish. Cristina remembered her from her english class.

"May I sit here?" Cristina asked.

* * *

**Next chapter will come soon (depending on whether you liked this one or not). Please, be honest when you write your reviews. And I always like to hear your suggestion to the story.**

**LouisVuitton11**


	4. The first day part 2

"Nope, my ghost friend sits here" the girl said, serious, and patting someone invisibly in the air. Cristina stared at her, the girl was obviously crazy. The girl saw Cristina´s face and grinned.

"I was just kidding. Of course, sit down" the girl said, grinned. "By the way, I am Meredith". "Oh, it must be Derek´s dark, twisted girlfriend Meredith" Cristina thought.

"I am Cristina. By the way, what a good poker face you have" she said, returned grin and sat down next to her.

"I had been practicing it for over 16 years. Are you that new Beverly Hills girl who I have heard much about?" Meredith asked.

"Is that what they call me? Beverly Hills girl?" Cristina snorted.

"They called me Grey´s stand-in when me and my little sister came here. My mother´s fault" Meredith said and sighed sadly.

Cristina and Meredith got a mission to answer different family questions together, on French. And it turned out they both have a lot to talk about. They both hated their mothers, Meredith´s mother was a famous surgeon and was constantly preoccupied. And when they got dad questions - they both was very quiet. The silence was apparently, none of them had real fathers. Meredith broke the silence with some talk about her associate circuit. She told Cristina that she came to the school this year and she used to hang out with her one girlfriend Izzie and her bad-boy boyfriend Alex, her little sister Lexie and Derek and his roommates. She also warned Cristina about Addison and her little gang.

"Seriously, she is actually okay but she was such a bitch when Derek chose me. She made sure that I was a castaway. It´s because I've just Izzie and Alex as close friends. Just be careful with that gang" she told Cristina.

"Well, I understood it. Altman perceived me as a "skinny bitch" even though we have not even talked to each other" Cristina said.

Meredith smiled, the two were definitive on the same wavelength.

"By the way, have you bewitched Owen Hunt or something?" she asked, suddenly, and leaned a bit.

"What are you talk about?" Cristina asked. Meredith was the second person to mention it. Cristina didn't understand what they meant. It's normal that people help each other find classrooms and warn one about a teacher who usually spit.

"Sorry, I forget that you is new here...it´s just...That way he looked at you. It was as if you had eye sex" Meredith said, giggled quietly.

"Eye sex? I didn´t know that I had eye sex with Hunt" Cristina said, sarcastic. There was a part of her who enjoyed it though. She leaned over the paper and her long curly hair hid her smug smile.

"Want to sit with me?" Meredith asked after the class, when they stood in lunch line.

"Ahm...I'm going to eat with the roommate. Maybe some other time" Cristina said and took a mini milk box and a ham sandwich. She couldn't disappoint Callie and she didn't know if Callie would like Meredith's company.

"Oh, okay. But there is always another time" Meredith said, she looked a little disappointed but still smiling.

"Yep, another time" Cristina said, before they parted. She swung around and caught sight of Callie in a corner table. Callie raised her hand.

Cristina could feel all eyes on her when she alone went to Callies table in the corner. It was clear that everyone knew she was new.

"So, did you see that mustache French teacher had?" Callie said with a sly smile when Cristina sat down across from her. Cristina had no time to respond because she heard someome nearby say, "Poor new girl. She ended up with the hairchew Callie".

"Hairchew? It´s so lame. Could not they come up with something better?" Cristina said and wrinkled her nose. Callie grinned.

"Yep, they think that I´m the girl who sits in the back of classroom and chews nervously at her hair" she said.

"But, you do it. I saw you chew on your hair in the English class" Cristina said, grinning. Callie stuck her tongue out.

Meredith was almost finished with her lunch, Izzie had just left the table with Alex. It was then Derek came with a nervous Mark and Owen, who stared at something behind Meredith. She thought she was sure that he stared at the new girl. She remembered how he had looked when he took Cristina to the classroom. Meredith ruffled Derek´s hair, when he sat down next to her.

"Hello there, McDreamy" she teased.

"You nasty thing!" Derek said and gave her a kiss.

"Please, stop that. I feel me sick" Mark said and made small vomiting sounds. Owen nugded him.

"I'm eating, I don´t want hear some vomiting sounds" he said. Mark rolled his eyes and made serveral vomiting sounds, just to annoy Owen.

"I agreed with Owen. Stop with that..." Derek said, Meredith shook her head and got upp.

"See you later" she said to Derek and took her tray.

"Don´t Meredith know that I kissed Little Grey?" Mark asked, a bit surprised by Meredith´s normal behaviour.

"I haven´t told her yet. If you promise me that you don´t to touch Lexie again" Derek said. Mark nodded quickly.

"By the way, what do you think about the new girl? The girl who is sitting with the hair chew Candy" he said and pointed at the two girl with a spork. Derek, with a grin, noticed that Owen looked suddenly up with interest. "Hunt has the eye for the new girl ... interesting" he thought.

"It´s Callie, your dafty" Derek said and glanced at the two dark-haired girls. They looked unconcerned, despite all the whispers and glances were directed against them.

"Cristina...that's what the new girl is named" Owen said and gulped down the food. His glance was on Cristina.

"How you know it before me? You tend to avoid the gossip" Mark said and looked suspect at him.

"I bumped into her in the corridor and we made the name exchange. Simple, no need to gossip to find out people's names" Owen said, sarcastically.

"Very fun, McArmy" Mark snapped.

"Haha. Not as fun as your fine name McSteamy" Owen snapped back. Derek sighed. Owen and Mark really likes to tease each other to death.

"Hey, buddys. Stop say McName, they made me nausea" Derek said, with a snort. There was silence for a few minutes, until Mark broke the silence.

"Maybe I'll welcome her in my way, you know. I heard she is light-footed. Derek, you said I couldn't be with Little Grey so.." Mark said, a bit frivolous.

"Definite not. You are not her type. She is not the kind that goes on like that" Owen said, a little too rancorous and shook his head.

"Who said it? You don´t know her after a one little meeting in the corridor...wait a moment...ohh, you think you are her type" Mark said and grinned when he saw Owen´s expanded eyes. "I'm so

brilliant!".

"Brilliant? You.." Owen scoffed and then cut off by Derek.

"Who said that she is light-footed?" Derek asked quickly, because he was sure it was a fight coming up.

"Addison...she told me that Teddy heard that Cristina was sent here because of sinful behavior" Mark said and emphasized "Sinful Behavior". Derek groaned.

"How many times must I tell you? Don't trust that gang – they love to drag one into a tangle of lies and false rumors. Addison or Teddy probably want to secure their territory against the new girl" he said.

"Poor Cristina. Teddy is hard" Owen said, low and shuddered when he thought of Teddy's crazy attempt to get him to become interested in her. He threw a glance at Cristina. She looked so delicious and cute with her curls and he felt sorry for her. That she, as the new girl, should have to undergo some gossipers and rumor. She turned her eyes and their eyes met. She recognized him with a slight nod. He returned it with a small smile.

Cristina checked her watch. It showed 03.10. She was sitting in Mrs Bailey´s office, for a mentor to a new student-talk.

"Nice to hear your first day was well. Did you get all the signatures?" Bailey asked. Cristina nodded and took out a folder of paper out of her dark purple Prada-schoolbag and gave it to Bailey.

"Good...okay. I guess you can go now" Bailey said and made a gesture towards the door. Cristina got up, relieved to be free now. She was so in a hurry to get out from Mrs. Bailey´s office that she didn't see Owen who was just came around the corner. They collided and Cristina dropped her open bag. It fell things out of it and rolled around on the floor.

"You again?" Owen said, grinning. Cristina bent down and pick up things.

"Perfect. Second time" she muttered and heard a laughter from Owen, as he bent down and helped her.

"So?" he said. They looked at each other and couldn´t help laughing.

" 'So' ?" Cristina repeated, puzzled.

Suddenly they heard Bailey say "Be quiet! I'm trying to work" and looked up to see her stuck her head out the door.

"Yes, Mrs Bailey" Owen said, they stood still on their knees.

"Yes, we will shut up, mrs Bailey" Cristina said, boldly.

"Fine words you said, Miss Yang. By the way, you forgot Mr. Herman's signature. Give it to me tomorrow" Bailey said and gave Cristina the paper. Cristina nodded with a small sigh. Mrs Bailey smiled complacently before closed the door with a bang.

"A angry plump there" Owen said and shook his head as he gave some books to her.

"Thanks you! I knew I wasn't the only one who think it" Cristina said and they both got up when she has all things in her bag.

"So, are you going to the dormitory?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I guess it" she said and tried to pull the bag's zipper, it seemed to have stalled.

"Join me?" he asked. She nodded slight "Sure" as she fought with the zipper.

"Let me help you" Owen said and helped her to pull the zipper up. He managed succed with force.

"Thank you" she said. They walked together down the hallway.

"You was right about Mr Herman" Cristina said suddenly.

Later evening, both Cristina and Callie was lying in their beds. Their bedlamp was lighted up.

"So...what have you done to end up here?" Callie asked, suddenly. Cristina looked at her.

"You tell first" Cristina said. She wasn´t tired and unusually, she felt a need for some company.

"Okay, but if you tell it to someone, you will be feeling my spanish fight dance" Callie said, trying to be serious

"I can´t wait" Cristina said, sarcastically and played with her curly hair.

"Very fun. Okay...I am gay. And my family didn´t know about it" Callie said and looked nervous at Cristina.

"I understood it. You stared so at that blonde girl...Arizona, right?" she teased. Callie blushed.

"Until a month ago. My dad caught me with a girl in my bed. He is religious and doesn´t like gay people" Callie continued.

"Ohh, poor you" Cristina said.

Yup...your turn" Callie said. Cristina thought for a moment.

"It wasn't about a single time, I had done stupid things repeatedly. Mom gave me a million chances, but recently she got enough. I had been at a party and was pretty drunk, it ended up with the police arresting me and Nathan to be bathing in a stranger's pool. We did sinful things, you know..."Cristina said.

"Oh, you don't need to explain more. I understand ... Who was Nathan?" Callie asked. Cristina suddenly wish that she didn't said something about Nathan.

"Umm...A senior-hottie from school. He has a motorcycle and a non-perfect son-in-law. I was dating him, mostly just to annoy my mom" Cristina said, it flickered memory of Nathan in her brain. He was a fun guy and she often got a ride by him on his motorcycle. Their "non-relationship" was lustful, but promise.

"No wonder your mom freaked out. My dad would" Callie said and laughed. Cristina was quiet. It reminded her that she had a stepfather, not a real father. She knew how it hurt.  
"Yes ..." said Cristina quiet.

**Next chapter will come soon (depending on whether you liked this one or not). Please, be honest when you write your reviews. And I always like to hear your suggestion to the story.**

**LouisVuitton11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember, I'm not so good in English, this is my third language. So, do not be surprised if you see lots of typos or grammatical error.**

**AN:****I'm really sorry about my bad update, but I didn't felt good last month and have also just started school again. But ****I'll try to improve my update. And I don't exactly like this chapter, but better than nothing. **

**And I know that it's not a lot of Crowen chats, but I like better to write widely and sometimes from other POV.**

* * *

It was friday, the last day of school before the weekend. It had been five days since Cristina started and the school was alright but she couldn't deny that she actually missed her old friends in Beverly Hills and the sun. Her roommate Callie was great and the lessons was alright, although Cristina was always one step ahead of her classmates and there was no effort for her to follow lessons. So it was a little boring for her.

Every other weekend, all the students got to go home if they wanted. This weekend was a "go home" weekend. Cristina was one of those who quickly chose to remain.

She had now French lesson and she needed to copy a few pages from the book. The copier was a crappy one, it was probably 10 years old. The copier looked so different from the one in her old school. And worst of all, it was full of complicated buttons and didn't work really well. She didn't know how to handle such copier.

"Ass!" she hissed and gave it a little kick.

"Need some help?" she heard someone behind her. She turned around and met one pair of blue eyes. He held a book in one hand and looked amused by her behavior towards the poor copier.

"No, I know how to do. I'm not totally incapable of technology" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Really? How? By kicking it?" Owen said with a challenging smile. Cristina could see that he was in a "cat and mouse game" mood. He used to be in this mood when they encountered each other and the secret flirting with each other.

"No. I would just reviving the old thing" Cristina said with a small smile. "And I would press that button". She pointed at a red button. Owen grinned.

"Wrong. The button is to connect the copier to all computer here. But good try, Beverly Hills-girl" Owen said with a grin, as he leaned over and pressed the right button, the green one. Space between them became significantly less. So close that she could see every stubble on his chin. So close that she could feel his tempting, male scent and the heat from his breath. Cristina swallowed and knew that Owen did it too, she could feel the tension. She saw how his glance slide down to her full lips. She had to break that moment before it went overboard.

"Stop calling me Beverly Hills-girl, McArmy" Cristina said witty and turned around and bent down to take the paper who came out of the copier. She knew very well that he was looking at her ass in secret right now.

"Maybe if you stop calling me McArmy" he said with a playfull smile. She involuntarily let out a laugh.

"Never" she said wicked as she turned to go to the classroom.

"Nasty" he shouted after her. She gave him a casual wave without turning around as she continued down the hall.

* * *

"Mothers are just so lovely" Meredith said sarcastically and stretched.

"What?" Cristina said, as she sucked the top of her pen. She was still thinking of the copier-thing.

"I have to go home for the weekend next month. It's my mother's birthday and she wants us home" Meredith said, bitterly and stabbed discreet the pen on the table.

"I thought that 'Surgeons didn't care about their birthdays'?" Cristina said, quote one of Meredith's quote from yesterday.

"I thought it but apparently, mother changed her mind" Meredith said, with a small sad sigh.

"Your mother can not be worse than my...she is really a horror movie. She is constantly trying to dress me in pink dress, pairing me with her friend's snobbish sons and she really loves to criticize me 'Oh, little Cristina, you should really wear that sweatpants? In the mall?' and purse up her lips" Cristina said. "She is actually worse than Judge Judy".

Meredith laughed quiet. "Did I hear right? Worse than Judge Judy?".

"Yup, you heard right" Cristina said with a grin. That was when it rang out. The two girls got up and got their stuff from the table.

Cristina and Meredith went to the dining room together. They had eaten lunch together with Callie in recent days. Cristina had seen a awkward Meredith sitting with Izzie and Alex, who made out, in the first few days, so she asked Meredith during an English lesson.

"Sure, rather than see Izzie and Alex make out the crap of each other" she had said. Callie had accepted Meredith's performance without trouble.

Callie wasn't in the dining room when Cristina and Meredith came there. Many tables were occupied, they were forced to take a corner table. It was a pair of tables away from Teddy, Addison, Naomi och Arizona's table.

"Do you see her glances?" Meredith whispered, as they began to eat.

"I know...she use to stare at me like that. I have not even been here for a whole week" Cristina said and returned Teddy's glance with a "what" glance.

"I think that she is jealous" Meredith said, smiling, and stabbed her chicken piece with the fork.

"Jealous of what? My shoes from Chanel?" Cristina said, sarcastically.

"You and Hunt...you are several steps ahead of her on that point. Everyone know that Teddy has a crush on Hunt" Meredith said as she chewed.

Cristina coughed. "What do you mean?". How did Meredith know about her and Hunt's dalliance? She never got a response by Meredith, because it was then Callie made her way to their table.

"Hi" Callie said, smiling, and sat down.

"Hi" Cristina said. Meredith and Callie acknowledged each other with a nod. It was quiet for a moment, as they ate and glanced at each other.

"Have you noticed that the four stared at us?" Callie said, finally. She just noticed the evil glances. Well, she noticed the glances when she got a smile from Arizona.

" Yes...So stalkerish" Meredith said and grinned.

"And bitch on the top" Callie said and the two snorted with laughter. Cristina grinned, it seemed as if they have nothing against each other. So Cristina can keep company with both without trouble. Not like her old school, where two of her closest friends hated each other and Cristina was always between them.

"So, Callie, are you going to head home or stay here?" Cristina asked.

"Sadly, I will go home" Callie said and added "Dad would take me to a pastor".

"Oh, I understand" Cristina said "Poor you". Meredith frowned uncomprehendingly her forehead but did not ask.

* * *

It rang out. Cristina sighed, it would be her first lesson in sports. Even though she had a fine, slim body, she didn't like sport. Only riding and ice-skating.

"Be width of taunts from senior girls" Callie said, as she got up. Meredith nodded sadly.

"What do you mean?" Cristina asked puzzled.

"Oh, I always forget that you're new here. We have some lack of girls, so girls in the third year and fourth year have the sport lessons together" Callie said

"So? It's alright, just if no one throws the ball at me" Cristina said with a shrug. She didn't understand why it's so horrible.

"Be careful and don't try to provoke Teddy. She and her friends are good in sport. They can tackle one. The sports teacher is completely blind by the kindness and always miss it" Meredith warned, as the three started walking toward the exit.

"Yup, it's true. I got a bruise after having been tackled by Teddy. I took the ball from her...well, you know" Callie said.

"But she is so skinny" Cristina said, surprised.

"Yes, but she is much stronger than she looks" Meredith added.

Cristina's heart sank. Teddy´s skinny body prevented apparently not her talent in the sport.

"Oh, it will be a fantastic sports lesson" she sighed. It's then Izzie joined them, she was a bit disheveled and breathless.

"Meredith, I must speak with you. Alone" Izzie said with a quick glance at Callie and Cristina. Meredith apologized before she and Izzie went in advance. Cristina and Callie were alone on their way to the gym hall.

* * *

Teacher in sport, Sydney Heron was a long, perky woman with brown, curly ponytail and a happy smile. Cristina got the school's sportswear from her on the way to the locker room.

"Use it with common sense, Miss Yang. And remember, crying will not help you in sport" Ms Heron said with a smile. Cristina nodded with a sarcastically smile.

"Yes, Ms Heron. You shouldn't worry about it" she said with a grimace. Callie tried not to giggle.

"Why does she think I'm a weeping?" Cristina whispered to Callie when they entered the locker room. Cristina put up her curly hair in a messy bun.

"She always says it to all new students. She is...you know...eccentric" Callie said and giggled quiet as she opened her bag. Cristina shook her head as she checked her sportswear. It was a red skirt/shorts and a white polo shirt with red detalis. And she had taken with her own sneakers.

It was nice weather outside so Ms Heron decided it was to be running and fitness test today out on the open space. Cristina was relieved, she was significantly better on the run than the other sports.

She and Callie jogged quietly with the other girls when a sullen Meredith and Izzie came up with them. Cristina wondered why Meredith is so grouchy, she looked like she wanted to beat up someone. Maybe it's something Izzie said, she thought.

Meredith and Callie had lost speed and now it was just Cristina and Izzie left with the best runners in the class. Izzie's blonde ponytail bounced dangerously close Cristina's face.

"Hi, I probably haven't introduced myself. I am Isobel, but call me Izzie" the tall, blonde girl said as she jogged next to Cristina.

"Cristina" she said and nodded in greeting.

"We have chemistry together. Your partner is the pretty eyes guy, right? The virgin, April Kepner's best friend" Izzie continued.

"Oh, juste. Is that what you call him? Suitable nickname" Cristina said, grinning. The guy have really pretty green eyes, even though he irritated her.

"Oh, yes...by the way, I don't know if it's true but I need to ask you about it" Izzie said and looked at bit keen. "I heard that you were sent here because you made sinful thing". Cristina let out a giggle and thought "What the hell? Sinful thing? Don't they have sex where she came from?".

"Maybe. What do you think?" Cristina said, wonder who had started the rumor. Izzie seemed seemed nice and is a friend to Meredith, but still.

"You're not the only one. We two have enough in common when it comes to that" Izzie said low and flashed a smile before they reached the 12-minute limit. Cristina didn't had time to blend in Izzies words.

"Time to take a break" Sydney Heron called out with a happily smile.

* * *

"See you on Sunday, Hairchew" Cristina said with a half smile. Callie rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag.

"Bye, Beverly-Hills-girl" she said and beat easily Cristina's arm.

"Well" Cristina said and rolled her eyes. Callie smiled as she turned and walked toward the bus that would go to the train station.

"Are you going to stay?" Asked a familiar voice. Cristina turned and saw Owen standing beside her.

"Yup, you too?" Cristina said. She looked at Meredith who was standing at the bus and seemed to quarrel with Derek. It ended with Meredith left a annoyed Derek and was heading to Cristina

"Yes, I will...I think I will go now" Owen said quickly, noting Meredith's stormy face, to a nodding Cristina, and went over to Mark.

"Men are idiots" Meredith hissed as the two girls turned around and headed to the dormitory.

"What happened?" Cristina asked as she put up her hair in a messy bun. She was completely unaware of a pair of blue eyes now stared with longings at her neck.

"You know, Mark Sloan" Meredith said, Cristina nodded. "Well, Izzie told me that she saw him kissing Lexie! She is only 15 years old! And Izzie heard Mark say 'don't be worry, we are safe as long as Derek don't finds us again' to Lexie" Meredith said.

"I did not know that Mark liked lamb" Cristina said.

"Oh, everyone are Mark's type" Meredith scoffed as they entered the dormitory. "Derek promised me that he would see to it that Mark did not encounter Lexie. But look what happened".

**Next chapter will come soon (depending on whether you liked this one or not). ****Please review, I always appreciate them, and ****right now I really need them****. But, be honest when you write review. **

**LouisVuitton11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Remember, I'm not so good in English, this is my third language. So, do not be surprised if you find lots of typos or grammatical error. **

**AN:****I'm really sorry about my bad update, but I didn't felt good and had much to do****.**

* * *

On saturday**, **after Cristina got a permission from Bailey, she joined Meredith and Izzie to the town. It wasn't too far to walk, you could choose to take the bus or walk there in ten minutes.

"Sure, the place is awesome. We always go here" Meredith said and sipped her coffee. They sat on Joe's cafe and tried to do some of their homework. It was a cozy, dark cafe with soft sofas and booths. It was also a popular place, almost every seat was occupied.

Cristina sat with Meredith at the big window. Izzie had seen her partner in chemical studies, George studying in a corner booth, and sat down there to talk with him about a few details about their group work.

"I understand why...it was probably the only thing, who cheered this dump of a town" Cristina said as she took a few sips of her heavenly chai tea and returned to her homework in french.

"Taste this brownie. Homemade and awesome!" Meredith said and gave Cristina a piece of her brownie with nuts.

"It's not special brownies, right?" Cristina said and held the piece of brownies, doubtful. Meredith grinned.

"No. It's the ordinary one" she said.

"Good...I don't want to experience the fiasco again, which happens when you eat them" Cristina said and ate the piece. She sighed heavy...the brownies surpassed her expectations. So delicious.

"You're right, they tasted hellish good" Cristina said and clicked her lips as she looked at her scattered things. So much to do before the weekend is over. The teachers wanted to know about her boundaries and knowledge of their subject-matter, so they gave her a bunch of homework.

Cristina heard the doorbell ring, and could feel the chilly gust of wind that came in and swept her into it. She got goosebumps and corrected her carmine red knitted, long-sleeved shirt.

"I know...look, the wolf is here" Meredith said suddenly, with a bitterly tone. "I don't understand why Lexie is with him...that man whore".

Cristina looked at the front door, discrete, and saw immediately Mark Sloan and...Owen Hunt.

They walked toward the counter, soaking wet from the rain. Cristina unconsciously licked on her upper lip when she saw Owen shakes his head and ran his hand through his auburn hair. She wanted to be the hand which ran through his hair. His hair looked tousled and soft...it was then his blue eyes meet her...the hell. She quickly turned back her eyes and was annoyed with herself.

Cristina began to swirl in the pen in her shiny, dark curls. One of her usual occupations when she was trying to study. It made her not notice that Owen and Mark came up to their table.

"Hello, ladies. I am Mark Sloan" Mark said, directly to Cristina. She nodded in reply. She got a smile from Owen.

"Can I talk to you, Mer?" Mark asked and turned to Meredith. Clearly he knew that Meredith was mad at him.

Cristina glanced at Meredith, who stared angrily at Mark.

"Not here" Mer said, coldly, and looked at the people around them.

"We can talk outdoor, if that's what you want?" Said Mark. "I really need to ..". What a soap opera, Cristina thought.

"Well, well...I get it ... I will be back soon, Cristina" Meredith said. That was the way Cristina and Owen were left alone.

"Oops, that was really cozy" Cristina said sarcastically before she took up her pen.

"Yes, really...may I sit here?" Owen asked, with a playfully smile.

"Do you see anyone sitting here?" She replied, smiling. Owen rolled his eyes playful as he sat down next to Cristina. She was suddenly aware of how close they were. She could feel the chill of his wet jacket.

"What do you?" he asked, hinted at Cristina's scattered things, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Writing a review about a crap book. In French" she said and played with her pen, as she tried to think. It was a bit difficult with Owen next to her.

"Oh, it sucks. Need some help?" he asked and deliberately made contact with the back of his hand against her. Cristina lifted one eyebrow.

"I don't think you can french" she said and with the other hand, she twisted one of her curls between fingers.

"No...but it would be nice with a study partner" Owen said and grinned.

"Hmm..I actually have a couple of essays that I have to write. I will spend the entire weekend at the library" Cristina said, jaunty.

"What a coincidence...I actually have a chemistry report and an essay to write, and the library is one of my favorite study place..."Owen said, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Cristina told him with eyes that she understood what he was hinting at.

"Really?" she said, as she sucked the top of her pen. She could see Owen swallow and that he tried to not smile.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you there. After dinner..." he said and met her brown eyes. It was then Mark and Meredith came back. Cristina pulled quickly away her hand from Owen's back of hand. Mer and Mark seemed alright and didn't notice Cristina and Owen's intense tension.

"Cristina, are you ready? I have to go to the pharmacy" Meredith said, all wet by the rain, and took her jacket and bag. Cristina nodded, she could feel Owen's glance as she gathered her things.

The girls said a quickly bye to the guys before they left.

"Why the pharmacy?" Cristina asked and pulled on her jacket hood.

"I'll just buy a couple of ointments," said Meredith. "By the way, Mark said that he loves Lexie".

"Really? I didn't know that Mark could say the word 'love'. I guess it's cute, even if I don't do cute" Cristina said, surprised. Of what she heard about Mark, he wasn't a type who say "I love you" and stuffs.

"Exactly what I thought," said Meredith.

**The pharmacy**

Cristina was looking at different skin lotions while she waited for Meredith, when a girly voice said "Hello! You're Cristina, right?".

Cristina turned around and was surprised to see the red haired girl, who was known as the virgin girl. She was wearing a woolly, clear pink hat and a green raincoat. Her smile was cheerful.

"Yes...you're April, right?" Cristina said, with a frightened glance. The color of April's hat, got Cristina wish that she was blind. She has always hated pink.

"Yees, I am April!" the girl said, happily and continued. "Well, I've heard a lot about you. You are obviously not a virgin".

What the hell?

"Ehm...why are you talking about it?" Cristina said and glanced at Meredith, who was standing in the long line-up.

"You may have heard about my club ´Virgin for life'. I am going to ask you if you want to join the club. You can always be reborn virgin. We have a few 'reborn virgin' in our club" April said and gave Cristina a note about the club.

Cristina noticed an small embroidery on April's hat "Virgin and proud" and a group of eager girls at the doorway. They were apparently in the club and were led by April.

"Take the chance before it's too late and you will be hated by Jesus Christ" the pretty, red haired girl continued.

"Hey, I am jew and although it, I don't believe that stuff. The club is nothing for me" Cristina said and looked strangely at her.

"Sure? I think you need it and a new guidance. To be expelled for having sex in school's, it's a sin" April said with a raised voice and came closer.

"What? What rumors are you listening to?" Cristina said and rolled her eyes. She wondered if it could be Teddy, who spread the rumor.

"It's okay, you don't need to deny it. God will forgive you..." April was interrupted by a certain Owen, who just came in.

"Cristina, you forget your hat" he said, red-cheeked, at Cristina's side with her purple hat in his hand.

"Oh, thank you, Owen" Cristina said and took the hat. She was very relieved that somebody came before April continued with her talk about virginity. Owen smiled at Cristina and turned to see April. His smile disappeared and he returned his school's image. He rolled his eyes and his tone darkened when he spoke.

"Kepner, believe me. She doesn't want the club to do. Go and find some else to pick on" he said, with his usual bitter attitude. The attitude that never was directed against Cristina.

"God will never ever forgive you. Not you either, Cristina, if you are friend with him" April said bitterly before she turned around. She and her friends glared at them as the group walked out of the pharmacy.

"There you saved me. I almost thought she would curse me" Cristina said and smiled. She thought it was a bit sexy by Owen although it was maliciously said. Just as Callie said, he was not a particularly nice person. Cristina was secretly pleased that Owen didn't use his usual attitude towards her. It made her feel a little extra special

"She and her friends are always trying to get people join their club. The damn club" Owen said and smiled sexy. Cristina smiled slightly.

"I never manage to get rid of these people. There were like three like that club in my old school. It was hellish" Cristina said and the two laughed.

Owen was surprised that he actually laughed, and it felt good. No girl has been able to make him laugh, just Cristina. This girl was so pretty and feisty, that he was forgetting his "leave me alone" image when she was around. She was beautiful, a such beauty as he had never seen before. She was staggering and tempting, with her glossy, raven curls.

They stopped laughing. A curl had fallen from Cristina's messy hair bun, Owen noticed it immediately. He caught himself wanting to touch it ans he insightful stroked away the curl. His hand lingered at her flawless neck. Their eyes met and eye contact were there.

"Do you know...I don't allow most people to touch my hair without asking me" she said with a teasingly smile.

"Nice to know it...can you two move a little? I have to reach the condoms shelf" a voice suddenly said, right behind them. Mark stood there with a sexist "I know everything" grin.

Blushing, Cristina and Owen moved away quickly. They heard Mark chuckled.

"I see that Meredith is finished ... see you later" Cristina said smoothly and nodded at Meredith, who now paid at the cash.

"Yes...see you later tonight. Don't forget it" Owen said, smiling. She nodded before left quickly. As soon as both Cristina and Meredith disappeared from the store, Owen shouldered Mark.

"What in the hell? Why did you it? I know that you don't need condoms" Owen said and glared at him. Mark chuckled loudly.

"I knew that you has a crush on her!" he said and continued. "Sorry but I had to intervene. You should not touch her hair when you're on the "flirting" scale".

"Very funny" Owen said, rolled his eyes.

"Did you say something about `see you later tonight`. What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"I won't say it" Owen said, grinning. He knew that Mark hated not knowing anything.

* * *

**Next chapter will come some time(depending on whether you liked this one or not) and will be about the library meeting. ****Please review, I always appreciate them, and ****right now I really need them****. But, be honest when you write review.**

**LouisVuitton11**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for bad update (that's why I wrote the chapter a little longer than normal). I was't just in the mood to write. Still, I am in a twisted mood but I did my best.**

* * *

_"Sorry I yelled a__t you e__arlier, but I had just been told and .. well"_

_"Boarding aren't getting me feel better"_

_"Maybe, maybe not. You still have been expelled, Cristina and you probably need a break"_

_"You just want to get rid off me"_

Cristina had chosen a pair of snug black jeans and a aubergine purple thin sweater. She let her hair flow down her back, she knew that most men liked her hair that way. The makeup was discrete, but noticeable enough.

She took some of her books, her notebook and her MAC-laptop. She packed them in her Prada bag. She had told Meredith that she was going to the library and do some homework. Meredith hated the library, which was good for Cristina, so she had an excuse about that she had to help her sister Lexie with homework.

Cristina went to the school library, which was on the second floor. When she took the stair, she collided with Mrs. Bailey.

"Sorry, Miranda" she muttered, a bit annoyed and went aside.

"Miss Yang? What are you doing here?" Mrs Bailey asked, with the hands on her wide hips, and stared her down.

"Homework. Library" was all Cristina could say, she hated when Bailey stared her down. Bailey stared at her face, as if she was trying to see if Cristina lied or not.

"You better tell the truth. Remember what I said about boys here. You don't want get the detention, right?" Mrs Bailey finally said. Cristina tried not to grin, when she remembered what Bailey did say the first day. Which was "It's a school with a limit and you have to respect them. No boys in your room. No public displays of affection, otherwise it will be a detention. There are younger students ...".

Mrs Bailey gave Cristina a last glance before she went down the stairs, past Cristina, but turned suddenly around again.

"By the way, don't call me Miranda again" she said with a shake of her head before she headed down the stairs.

"Sure" Cristina replied and continued up the stairs. She grinned quietly.

The library was a dusty, dark place. It was not exactly what Cristina had imagined. Her old school in Beverly Hills had a modern, bright and tidy library.

She touched a book and got a bit dust on her finger. She wrinkled her nose and regretted a bit that she agreed to study there.

She quickly found a place by big window, which made the room brighter, with a table and bookshelves around. She sat down on a chair and coughed loudy. The dust had risen from the chair and was now in the air. She sneezed and waved with hands in air to get rid of the dust in air.

After it, she opened her bag and took out her laptop. She opened laptop and wondered if Owen would come soon. Then she heard a voice and groaned inwardly.

"Hi, Cris!" her partner in chemical studies said. Jackson came towards her. She looked up and nodded in greeting.

"Hi, Jackson. By the way, don't call me Cris" she replied and logged in on laptop.

"Why not? What are you doing here alone?" he asked and smiled. Cristina sighed inwardly, she thought he would left after her greeting, but no. Owen would surely come soon and she didn't want people to gossip about it.

"I am waiting for my study buddy" she answered, without bothering to return the question. Jackson nearly sat down, but then she heard a familiar voice. Owen. Cristina had to admit that she was a little bit relieved about it. She knew that Jackson wasn't going to stay, if Owen was there. The most of people in the school tended to avoid Owen.

* * *

Not many people liked to be in the library. Owen usually didn't like the library either, but since he started at the school, he begun to like it. Mostly because it was dark and quiet, it was often open until 9 a.m. No one liked to be around the dusty books, so it was usually empty and he felt confident and calm there. There he could be alone and not have to spend time with people he didn't like. He had always been a loner, but that quality became more obvious and shone through after the accident. He liked the idea that Cristina would join his little world in the library, he has never before met a girl, who had suggested the library as a meeting place.

By it, he could see that she liked to read books, like him. He always thought it was sexy with smart women who actually read real books. "It's why she is unique" he thought as he put pens, notebook and chemistry book in his backpack. Owen walked out of his room, in a better mood than ever, and he felt eager for once.

Owen nodded in greeting at the librarian Ms. Campbell, as he walked past her office and headed towards the main lead.

Cristina was already there. She sat at a table and a guy was chatting to her. She looked a little annoyed. Owen came closer and saw that it was Jackson, a junior guy.

He inwardly groaned, this guy was annoying. He had seen Jackson's wistful glances at Cristina, and he didn't like it. And now the guy was here, and invaded their meeting ... or whatever it was.

"Hi, Cristina...am I interrupted something?" he went to them and glanced at Cristina, who looked back.

"Nope" she replied and smiled. He could see that she was relieved that he came at this moment.

Their eye contact was interrupted when Jackson opened his mouth.

"Hunt...I didn't expect you here" he said, surprised. Jackson wasn't a stupid guy, he quickly understood that Owen was there as Cristina's study buddy. He had never guessed that Cristina spent time with Owen, the school's quiet and hard guy.

"The same about you, Jack" Owen replied, with his indifferent voice. He deliberately spelled his name wrong.

"Jackson" Jackson corrected Owen and glared at him. Cristina could see the tension between the guys and didn't like it.

"Öhm...so what are you doing here, Jackson?" she asked.

"I am going to borrow a book ... I didn't know you liked to be here" he answered with a strange facial expression, his gaze drifted between Cristina and Owen.

"You never asked me" Cristina said, glancing at Owen. They looked at each other with the exact same look. The look that said "Oh, why Jackson?".

"Yeah, I guess...I'll go now. See you later, Cris" Jackson said, with the same strange facial expression.

"Yeah, see ya later" Cristina replied. She tried not to grin, when she saw him walk past them. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Cris?" Owen couldn't help but laugh. He was confident that Jackson had probably made up the nickname.

"Don't say it" Cristina said and tried not to smile. "Stop laughing, it's not funny. Cris sounds stupid".

"Sorry, Cris" he said with a grin and picked out his things from the backpack. "Or was it Beverly Hills girl? I've forgotten which one you prefer".

"Nasty, McArmy" she said, with a smug smile. Owen grinned, that girl certainly knew how she should shut up him.

"Now you're mean" he said. She didn't say something, just smiled defiant.

Her curls bounced as she turned her head towards her laptop and continued with her essay about real fur. Owen took it that he would start with his chemistry report.

* * *

It was quiet for a while, as they did their homework. Owen couldn't help but glancing at her sometimes and admire Cristina's handsomely, fast fingers flying over the keys and how she frowned as she pondered, which made her so damn cute. It was hard to try to do homework with her. He sometimes felt how her long curls brushed his arm as she leaned over and looked in her notebook. His hands itch of need to touch her.

"Doing homework with Cristina was a bad idea. I will never complete the chemistry report" he thought and tried to read properly in his chemistry book. He was finally ready, when Cristina suddenly got up and walked to a bookshelf in front of the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, surprised. She turned around and raised one eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" she replied and took a footstool. Owen smiled sheepishly, feeling stupid. Of course, she would just get a book. What did he think of? That she would run off?

She stood on the footstool and Owen could not help but glance at her. Her firm, shapely butt looked alluring in her slim, dark jeans.

He swallowed. Her body was just one of the many thing, that he liked her. His eyes then moved to her long, beautiful dark curls. It ran down her back, like a waterfall. He noticed that she struggled to take down the book and got up to help her.

"Need some help?" he asked, with a teasing undertone. Cristina turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"I am never a damsel in distress" was all she said, before she managed to take down the book. It was clear that the book was really heavy and Cristina tottered. Owen quickly came to her and insightful grabbed her slim waist, so she didn't fall. She was definitely a damsel in distress. He felt his fingers tingling from the sensation of her slim waist. Her sweater was thin, so the sensation of her skin was almost spoiled. He swallowed.

"Aww..." she said, tried to ignore the burning of Owen's fingers on her. Owen regained his control and smirked. He gently released her waist, when he knew that she had regained her balance.

"Let me take the book" he said and grabbed it. Cristina quickly released the book.

"Thanks you" she said, reluctantly and got off the footstool.

"What did you say before? Something about 'I'm no damsel in distress' " he said with a teasingly grin. Cristina glared at him, playfull.

"You didn't save me. I wasn't dying" she replied.

"Oh, yes. A fall can do it all" Owen said, as he put the book down on the table.

"In your dreams, yeah" she said as she moved the footstool to its place.

"Includes it a bed?" he asked, with a grin. He quickly realized what he just did say and groaned inwardly.

"Are you trying to scare her away before it has even started?" He thought, and cursed himself. Something about her made him off the balance. He didn't know how to handle someone like her. She turned her gaze to him, her dark, intelligent brown eyes took in him. She frowned easily, something that didn't worsen her beauty. Brown met blue, so intense.

Almost as if she knew his true self, which made Owen feel a little nervous for once.

"I am curious...Are you always like that? A conceited ass?" she asked with a smug smile, as she came closer to him. Owen was surprised. A conceited ass? It was the first time someone told him it straight out. He knew that people thought so about him, but they never said it to him. He found it oddly refreshing.

"Is that how you perceive me?" Owen replied, his eyes softened as he approached.

"Do you want it?" She said. It was not an question. They looked intently at each other, the jocular air had long since disappeared and was replaced with a serious air filled with tension. They could hear each other's slower breaths and feel the heat. Somehow, it was only a few inches between their faces.

"I didn't know you thought I am a conceited ass" he murmured and came closer. They stared at each other.

"I didn't" she replied, her soft curls surrounding her face perfectly. She smelled good. It was a lovely, fresh scent, which turned him on. His eyes drifted down to her rosy lips.

Before he could stop himself, he pushed her against the bookshelf and their lips met in a aggressive way, no need to ask. He knew that she wanted, as she tugged at his shirt. His other hand was around her waist and the other was tangled in her curls. Their kiss became more intense, as his tongue slid into her mouth and met her. Cristina slid up her other leg along his leg, pulled him closer to her as their mouths devoured each other, explosive. It was burning, they both could feel the heat from each other …

"Not again, Sloan!" someone said suddenly and then "Hunt? I thought you were Sloan". They quickly flew apart, frightened and blushing. Mrs Campbell stared at them. She looked surprised, which was impressing because her face was full of botox (She always tried to look younger).

"We didn't.." Owen tried, he could feel his cheeks flare of degrading.

"The library isn't a making out-place, so you know. Do it somewhere else than here" she said, shook her head and disappeared into another lead. Cristina and Owen looked at each other.

"Well, at least it wasn't Bailey" he said and grinned easily.

"Yeah, it would be a nice surprise" she replied sarcastically, and glanced at the wall clock. "I have to go now".

"What? Now?" Owen asked, disappointed. She nodded as she slid past him.

"Yeah, a meeting with Bailey... Sorry" she said and quickly picked up her things.

"Sure" Owen scolded. He knew that Bailey was always free on Saturday nights, she was his mentor after all. He wasn't stupid, the girl seemed to be guilty.

"See you later" she said before she left him, seem not to notice his mocking tone. She disappeared so quickly that Owen didn't even have time to protest. He frowned, he could feel the irritation rise and decided to follow her. He quickly grabbed his backpack and half ran after her out from the library. He caught up with her in the school yard. It was raining.

"Hey!" he called and grabbed her arm. "I know that I can be a ass, but I don't tolerate you treating me like this. I know that Mrs. Bailey always goes out with her husband, on Saturday evening. So don't lie"

She turned around and looked down at her arm, which was in his grasp.

"Excuse me?" she said, their eyes met and both could see the confusion, anger in each other. "Release my arm". Owen released her arm immediately.

"Sorry, but you don't need to lie. Just tell me, while it lasts" Owen said, his voice rose higher. He couldn't help it, he was angry at himself. That he will always be attracted to girls, who made him unable to can't stop thinking about her and then throw him aside.

"I have nothing to say. I didn't do anything" she said, the voice was a bit higher than usual. What she did later, Owen was surprised. She pulled his face closer to hers, kissed him deeply to the degree that he forgot everything.

"Hope that I don't get a detention for it" she said, sarcastically and then she had left him stunned in the rain. He stared after her back. He didn't understand, this girl was a mystery, but alluring at the same time. He knew he was crushed, there was no way he could stop being curious about her.

* * *

**Later in the evening**

Cristina closed her eyes as the water ran over her in one of the girl's shower rooms. She was alone in the room. She was happy for it.

First time in a week - she couldn't be her school's image. She had managed to forget everything for a whole week, but now everything was bubbling up to the surface. She lost her control and wasn't thinking. She foolishly found a problem - Owen Hunt. She was sure that he was just like her. Pretend to be just like everyone else and without emotion, when you have really a lot unsolved things under the surface. She could see the dark in him. So perfect...so typical, she always choose things that cause the most problems.

She knew she had confused Owen with her lie and last kiss. She didn't know why she lied, but when Mrs. Campbell came, reality hit her and she felt strangely. So she lied, but of course it went wrong. He was apparently more stubborn than she thought. She felt sorry for him, hoping that a kiss would make him forget her little implusiva lie.

She shivered, she was so cold. She had wet clothes on too long. She missed the warmth in LA but she was glad she was not in Beverly Hills and heard all rumours about her. She knew she shouldn't have to deal with things and emotions right now. But it was hard to resist, Owen was attractive and she needed something to distract her.

She thought back to the second evening here, when Callie asked her about why she started here. Cristina had lied to Callie. Not about Nathan or the story but about the reason why she came here.

Had it not been for her, she wouldn't have to start at a new school. She wouldn't have become rowdy and ended up in wrong company, which did that she was expelled.

"_I don't know what I'll say" she said, guilty and bite the lip, trying not to laugh. She was still drunk. _

_He stared at her from the hospital bed. _

"_Had it not been for you was distracting me, I would not ..." he grinned and gestured towards his broken leg. The two began to laugh. He continued "So, we are expelled...whatever". _

She turned off the shower and sighed. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She went to the sink and stared at the steamy mirror.

"Forget everything and continued to pretend. It worked before, "she said, quietly.

* * *

**The same night**

"Owen, wake up!" someone called. Owen jumped up and opened his eyes. He breathes heavily and saw his roommate Mark Sloan standing at his bedside.

"What are you doing, Mark?" Owen asked, trying to sounded normal. He could feel sweat on his own body.

"You screamed so high that it rang in my ears, higher than Derek's snoring" Mark said, sleepily and tried to pretend that it has happened several times before.

"Sorry, Mark. I will not rob you of your beauty sleep" Owen said, sarcastically. Mark nodded, and smiled but there was still tension in the air.

"yeah...good night" Mark murmured sleepy before he went back to his bed. Owen leaned his head against the pillow and still cold of sweat, every hair on him stood up.

More nightmares. His nightmare was always the same, every time he got to experience his worst memory. But this time was different from the beginning. In the beginning, he made out with Cristina in a car. One moment, his mouth was against hers, then he was suddenly in his car and relived his worst memory. He remembered how the headlights lit up the man on the street and how he tried to hit the brake. He had rushed out of the car and saw his worst fears - a dead body. Whose life he had taken. He had seen the dead, empty eyes staring into the air. Owen shook his head and tried to stop thinking of it. He didn't want to remember a second of it and couldn't understand what the dream meant.

He sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep during the rest of the night.

* * *

**What do you think? ****Please review, I always appreciate them, and ****right now I really need them****. But, be honest when you write review.**

**Next chapter will come some time (depending on whether you liked this one or not). **

**LouisVuitton11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I know that I've been bad with updating my stories and I am sorry for it. I simply don't have enough time and energy to update this story. **

During the rest of the weekend, they didn't meet again. Cristina spent the Sunday watching, ironically, Beverly Hills 90210 with Meredith and Izzie in their room (Meredith shared the room with Izzie and their roomies Lucy and Olivia were away for the weekend). Meredith had a big box with all seasons of Beverly Hills 90210.

"I bought them the last week. It makes the time go faster here." she said with a smile before the three girls settled in Meredith's bed with the laptop.

The result of Owen's sleepless night made him so tired, that he fell asleep again after breakfast and he didn't wake up until the afternoon. The rest of the day, he played rugby with Mark and other guys in his class. He was going to ask Cristina if she wanted to hang out with him - but he didn't see her the whole day and also, he wasn't sure if she really wanted to spend some time with him.

They have certainly kissed – not once but twice. But he didn't know what they were, and after the library incident, he felt that she was using him as a distraction. He felt insure. He didn't like the feeling, especially since he never had felt this strongly about someone before. He hated the feeling - not knowing if she felt the same thing. It wasn't a familiar feeling to him. In Seattle, his ex-girlfriends were always clear about their feelings and never played the "hot and cold game".

He needed something to distract him - from the nightmare and Cristina. That's why he chose to play rugby with Mark and the other guys in their class. But it didn't help.

The only thing Owen and Cristina had in common this day – it was the fact that they thought of each other all time.

At the supper, everyone, who went home for the weekend, returned. It was the only time where Cristina and Owen saw each other this day. But it didn't happen something, except this when they exchanged glances.

* * *

"Cristina…I need to ask you about a thing" Callie asked as they changed into pjs.

"Yes?" Cristina replied and brushed her curly hair.

"I just wonder…Can I love two people of different gender – at the same time?" Callie asked. Cristina stopped brushing her hair.

"Are you trying to say that you like Arizona and a guy right now? Both of them?" she asked, confused.

"Yes…" Callie nodded and continued "It's so confusing ... but Arziona is together with Julia and Geor..I mean…the guy was so nice and we spent a lot time together on the train ride home and back here".

"May I ask who this guy is?" Cristina asked curiously. Callie looked a little embarrassed.

"Umm…don't laugh but it's….George O'Malley" she replied. Cristina bit into her lip and tried not to laugh.

"Do you mean the little nerd who is Izzie's best friend?" she said and started to brush her hair again. Callie giggled.

"Yup…it's weird, I know. He's a nerd with glasses and a 'hobbit' haircut. But he was really kind and cute. Plus - he is a good kisser" she said..

" So, the theory that nerds are better kisser than dumb jocks is true?" Cristina asked, a bit teasingly. Callie rolled her eyes, but was smiling at the same time.

"Absolutely, better than all of dumb jocks that I dated in my home town. Their kisses were like washing machine, full of saliva and their tongues were everywhere" Callie said, and they started to laugh.

"Wait a moment…isn't he in the April Kepner's virginity club?" Cristina asked and stopped brushing her hair. Callie giggled.

"Well, he's it. But he is very nice and smart, not crazy like April" she said, with a smile. "So, how was your first weekend here?".

"Good for you…umm…I'm going to bathroom" it was what Cristina said before she quickly disappeared.

She knew Callie would ask about Owen, especially under Gossip moment, and she didn't want to talk about it. So she needed to get away before Callie could ask about him.

Cristina went to bed right after visiting the bathroom. She was sure that she had made a fool of herself with her impulsive lie, even if Owen smiled at her during the supper. Now, she didn't know how she would behave towards Owen and what they were. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to meet Owen again.

* * *

Unfortunately, God wasn't on her side the next day. Cristina managed to avoid Owen at breakfast. With a satisfied smile, she went to the classroom with a talking Callie.

"Didn't you think that Izzie seemed a bit hostile to me? Is it about George?" Callie asked.

They just ate breakfast with Meredith, Alex, George and Izzie. It was the first time that George ate with them and the reason seemed to be Callie. George was a member in April's virigntiy club and he usually ate with April Kepner, some members of her virginity club, Lexie Grey and Jackson Avery.

"Maybe, since they're best friends" Cristina replied. It was then she realized that she forgot her notebook in the dining room.

"Go ahead, I forgot a thing in the dining room" she said to Callie. She nodded in response.

Cristina rushed to the dining room, she quickly found her notebook lying on the table.

On the way back, she walked very quickly, as she checked her notebook. She was flipping through her notebook and didn't see the toilet door swing open. She felt a hard slap against her forehead. A burning pain shot up in her head, especially on her left eyebrow.

"Cristina…I didn't see.."

Even though that she was dazed of the pain, she could see Owen standing there, his face shocked and his mouth was half-open. With the blood running down her face, she murmured "Well done, idiot ...".

* * *

Owen was late, as usual, to the class. This time, the reason was that he needed to go to the bathroom. He knew he was late and that hurried his toilet visit. He ran from washing dishes, with water still dripping from his hands, and elbowed door that it received such a force in the swing. He heard a bang and a voice "Ouch!".

He turned around and saw her, standing there with her hand cover the left side of her face. The blood was running down her face.

"Cristina…I didn't see…" he tried to say. All this happened in just 8 seconds. But for Owen, it felt like a minute, as he stood there and stared at the damage he caused.

"Well done, idiot…" she murmured, sarcastically. Her comment made Owen wake up and he rushed to her.

"Cristina….I'm so sorry" he said and caressed her shoulder "Let me check it".

"I don't need your help" she muttered, annoyed. But still, she didn't shake off his hand from her shoulder.

"Take off your hand, let me check it" Owen said, determined. With a little sigh, she took off her hand and let him look at it. Her beautiful face looked beautiful as usual, but there was a giant, deep red cut, crossing her left eyebrow.

The cut was properly cracked and it looked like it needs to be stitched. Some blood was running down her porcelain face.

"I think you need a few stitches ... I'll go with you to the nurse ... I'm sorry" he said and gently wiped away some blood with his thumb. He could feel Cristina winching in pain.

In this moment, he hated himself for causing her pain but he was secretly glad to get some alone time with her.

Cristina twitched when Owen tried to wipe away blood with his thumb. As if he could feel her pain, he quickly removed his hand. "Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you".

She could see the guilt in his face and her anger eased. It wasn't really his fault. She sighed and bent down and took her notebook.

"It's okay…just take me to the nurse like now" she said and straighter her back. He nodded.

"Come here," he said and gently put his hand on her back, to guide her.

Meanwhile, he looked for a tissue in his jacket pocket and found it. He handed the tissue to Cristina. She took the tissue gratefully and pressed it gently against her bleeding eyebrow.

"So, is my face ruined?" she asked, a bit acidly, as he helped her up the stair.

"No…don't worry about it. You look as beautiful as usual" he said, with a teasingly smile as they reached the second floor.

She looked at him quickly. It felt weird to hear it, especially the way he said it. Easily, as if he had always said that to her.

"Mmm...Good fawning there. I almost believed you" she said, grinning. Owen rolled his eyes. It seemed like she didn't like compliments. He looked at her as he started talking again.

"One thing you should know about me – I'm not a good liar. I didn't say it because I feel guilty. I said it because I really think that you're beautiful" he said seriously, and made sure that he had a proper eye contact with Cristina while he talked.

She fell in a silence and could feel herself blush. "Umm… it was well informative ...thank you?" was what she could say in this moment. Luckily, they arrived to the small, empty waiting room outside the nurse's office. The door was open.

"Mrs Webber..." Owen called out. An dark-skinned, plump woman looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes?" she said. Her gaze wandered over to Cristina. Then she got up from her chair and came to Cristina.

"Oh, what happened to you, my dear? You're bleeding a lot. Sit here" she said, and brought Cristina to a gurney.

"This idiot opened the toilet door too hard and it hit me" Cristina replied, looking at Owen as she sat down on the gurney. He looked so ashamed that she couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry me…but at least, you're still pretty" Owen said, with a small grin and sat down in a chair beside the gurney.

Mrs Webber laughed a little and said "Take off the tissue, sweetie". Cristina gently removed the tissue and let Mrs Webber examine the wound. Owen had a clear view of the cut, and immediately felt the guilty again.

"Ouch, you need a few stitches. Lucky, our private doctor is here today, my dear. Can you go and get him, Owen? He is in the teachers' lounge" Mrs Webber said. Owen nodded, quickly and got up so fast that the chair knocked over. Cristina let out a little giggle.

"Oh, sorry me, Mrs Webber" he said, blushing and put back the chair before he left the room. Cristina turned back to Mrs Webber and watched as the nurse took out a large cotton swab and a bottle of alcohol.

"What is your name? You're new here, right?" Mrs Webber asked, as she gently patted the cut with a cotton swab.

"Cristina Yang from Beverly Hills, Ms. Webber" Cristina said, twitching a bit of the pain.

"Poor thing…Beverly Hills is too cruel ... by the way, call me Adele" Adele said with a small smile.

"Umm…okay, Adele. Can you promise that I'm not going to get any scars?" Cristina asked, trying to make small talk. Adele Webber smiled softly.

"Well, maybe a very small one at the eyebrow. Barely visible" she said. Cristina groaned quietly and it made her realize something. She did inherit something from her witch mother, after all – look fixation.

"A good thing that Owen isn't here and hear me. He would probably laugh at me and never stop calling me Beverly Hills girl "she thought, and snorted.

It was then Owen entered the room, followed by a gray-haired, lanky man - Dr. Colin Marlow.

After Dr. Marlow's examination, it turned out that Cristina needed whole four stitches and she wasn't happy about it.

After she was given anesthetic and the cut was clean, Dr. Marlow prepared the needle and thread. Adele sat at her desk and wrote a report about what happened.

"Great…" Cristina murmured when she saw the needle in Dr. Marlow's hand. She has always been fine with getting shots. But somehow, it felt nastier to get stitches. In Cristina's eyes, the needle seemed to be so long and sharp. Owen saw the terror in her eyes.

"You're welcome to hold my hand," he said teasingly, as he came and sat down beside her on the gurney. She winced, she almost forget he was there.

"Why are you still here, Owen? Go to your class" Cristina hissed quietly. Owen frowned.

"I can't let you go through it alone. It was my fault" he said, firmly.

""Don't be ridiculous, I don't need to hold your stupid hand" she said.

"I was just kidding about handholding. But I'm going to stay, no matter what you say" he said, staring into her brown eyes. She glared at him, even though that she was happy that he wanted to stay.

"As you wish, moron" she sighed.

"Are you going to stay, Hunt?" Dr. Marlow asked, as if he didn't hear their conversation.

"Definitely" Owen replied, before Cristina could protest. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, ready for the needle?" Dr Marlow asked her, with a smile and the needle in his hand. She twitched at the sight of the needle and felt Owen's thigh pressing against her. She knew that it was a conscious move by Owen. It made it all better.

"Yes" she said.

* * *

During the process, Cristina was strangely happy that Owen was there. Somehow, his presence made her feel better and forget about the needle.

Dr. Marlow finished it by putting a couple of small surgical tape on the cut. He stood up and took off his rubber gloves.

"You're going to be good, Yang. We will meet again on Sunday, and remove the thread. Is it fine with you? "Dr. Marlow said as he washed his hand.

"Great" Cristina replied and stood up with Owen at her side.

"Ask Adele to write a certificate about your delays, Yang and Hunt. Be careful" was the last thing that Dr. Marlow said before he left the room.

Cristina and Owen got a note each from Adele. They would give it to their teachers as explanation about their delays. The moment they stepped out of the room, the bell rang out.

"It looks like we missed the lesson. Sorry" Owen said, even though he wasn't disappointed. He would rather spend some time with Cristina at a nurse office, than having a history lesson.

"It's okay. I was going to have Mr Herman's class, and you know how annoying his duck voice is" Cristina said. Owen couldn't help but chuckle, she always managed to surprise him.

On their way to the lounge, Owen could not help but look at her all the time. She looked so cute and surgical tapes made her look even more adorable. Cristina caught his glance.

"Why do you stare at me?" she asked and stopped. "Oh no, is it the surgical tapes?".

"Actually, yes" he answered with a grin.

"I knew it! I probably look idiotic" she groaned.

"In fact - in some way, you look really cute with the surgical tapes" Owen said, grinning, and gently touched her easily swollen cheek.

"Shut up, it's not funny" Cristina said. But she was softly smiling and didn't remove Owen's hand from her cheek.

* * *

**What do you think? ****Please review, I always appreciate them, and right now I really need them****. But, be honest when you write review.**

**Next chapter will come some time(depending on whether you liked this one or not).**

**LouisVuitton11**


End file.
